Captain America
Captain America, also known by his civilian identity of Steve Rogers, is a meet-and-greet character found in the Marvel Super Hero Island area of Islands of Adventure. Prior to the introduction of Spider-Man, he was the flagship character of Marvel Comics. Nevertheless, the character has been a staple of Marvel since the company's introduction in 1941, and re-emerged in the 1960s as a member of the Avengers. Like many of Marvel's characters, Captain America has also been featured outside of comics in television, film, and video games. In film, the character is most prominently featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, where he is portrayed by Chris Evans. Despite being a major character of the Marvel universe, he does not have his own attraction at Universal Orlando Resort. Background Steve Rogers grew up in Brooklyn during the 1920s and 1930s, and wanted to help the Allied Forces in World War II. Unfortunately, he was rather skinny, and not athletic. A scientist named Abraham Erskine created what was known as the Super Soldier Serum, and Steve was chosen as a test subject. The serum worked for Rogers, and he emerged with incredible strength, allowing him to serve in World War II. Armed with a shield made from vibranium, the strongest metal on the Earth, he can block gunfire and throw his shield to incapacitate his enemies. Though he was thought to have been lost in battle towards the end of World War II, he was discovered many years later frozen. But due to the effects of the Super Soldier serum, he was very much alive. He was brought back to the United States, and though he had difficulty adjusting to how much the world had changed since World War II, became a member of The Avengers, a team that he continues to serve in the present day. On some occasions, Steve Rogers has dropped the Captain America mantle after being disappointed in various events of the country's history, especially the Watergate scandal committed by then-President Richard Nixon. During this time, he continued serving as a vigilante, but under the name Nomad, no longer wishing to represent a country. He eventually returned to the mantle of Captain America after being convinced that he could still represent the country, regardless of if he does not agree with its decisions. Park Appearances Despite being one of the most notable super heroes of the Marvel universe, Captain America is not featured in his own attraction at Islands of Adventure. He is however, featured as a meet-and-greet character alongside Spider-Man, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Green Goblin, and Doctor Doom. Due to being one of Marvel's most iconic characters, Captain America also appears on various merchandise sold in the gift shops of Marvel Super Hero Island. Trivia * Although not featured in any attractions, Captain America still makes several appearances in the Marvel Super Hero Island area of Islands of Adventure. * Captain America is very popular with guests for meet-and-greets at Islands of Adventure, most likely due to the major presence of the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Marvel Super Hero Island Category:Marvel Comics Category:Licensed Characters Category:Talking Characters Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Characters